voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
A Storm of Meteors
Plot Summary Captain Mongo is on the bridge of his ship as it is buffeted by meteor impacts. One meteor crashes through his ship. Incinerating him and his crew in a fiery blaze. Startled awake, the Drule captain awakens from a nightmare. Mongo goes back to his bridge where one of his troops points out the meteor storm they just avoided is giving the S.S. Explorer trouble. A perfect chance to destroy the Explorer and Voltron. As the Explorer passes through the meteor shower, but the radar dish receives damage. The ship rocks back and forth. Jeff gets tossed out of bed, convincing him that the ship is under enemy attack. The meteors also damage the Explorer's engines, stranding it and the crew in the storm. Jeff finds the other team leaders and Cinda, still under the impression that the ship is being attacked. As they pass by one of the crew, he informs them that the problem is actually meteors. Jeff is mistakenly believes that someone on the crew is spreading rumors. Just then the ship is struck once more. Mongo's forces are readying to strike the damaged Galaxy Alliance}Alliance ship and the ad the Explorer clears the meteor storm. Totally unaware of Mongo, the crew being affecting repairs on the ship. The Explorer receives a call from Galaxy Garrison, they receive a garbled transmission about the Drules. So the Explorer crew try to get themselves ready in case of trouble. As the Voltron pilots are talking with each other, they learn that the repair crews are running behind schedule. So The Voltron Force rushes into action to help and repairs proceed much faster. One of Mongo's troops point this out to him, so he orders the attack. The Voltron team is still helping with the repairs when the Drules start their attack. Captain Newley takes the risk to get the Explorer moving without completed repairs. Mongo chases them to the planet of meteors. He then unleashes a new Robeast. It's soon discovered that he repairs to the Explorers engine weren’t enough. The engine is starting to fall apart, ready to explode at any moment. Voltron is formed and holds off the Robeast, as Voltron fights Jeff orders the Explorer flee the area. Mongo is pleased by this turn of events, since the only escape route the Explorer crew can take is the planet of meteors. The Explorer spots the planet. The crew deduce from the craters on its surface that more meteors might be in the area but take the chance and land. Repair teams quickly get to work on the Explorer. Meanwhile the Robeast binds Voltron with electrified claws that can extend like cables. The Robeast drags Voltron towards the fleet. Voltron then splits and reforms to escape the Robeats' grasp. Voltron forms the Blazing Sword, which cuts through the electrified claws and a blast Voltron's laser beams halt the Robeast long enough for it to finish the Robeast off. Back with the Explorer, repairs are almost completed just as Voltron returns. Mongo contacts the Explorer crew to gloat. He then demands Hawkins and his crew surrender to him. Hawkins says they will never surrender. Newley steps up to declare their mission is a mission of peace. Voltron is ready to fight Mongo but Hawkins orders him to stand down. He then points out that they're not at war and that the Galaxy Alliance only want peace. Mongo protests against the idea of peaceful coexistence. Hawkins goes on, explaining that the Alliance wants to unite everyone in peace and explore the stars, together. Mongo eventually agrees to try things "their" way and his fleet leaves. Despite Mongo leaving peacefully, the Drule captains arrogance gets on Jeff's nerves. While this is going on another storm of meteors must be dealt with. Voltron launches once more and provides cover with the Blazing Sword as Hawkins notes that peace is worth searching for. Featured Characters Voltron Force * Jeff * Rocky * Chip * Wolo * Ginger * Cliff * Marvin * Cinda * Krik * Lisa Explorer crew * Hawkins * Newley * Hardware Drules * Captain Mongo Galaxy Garrison on Earth Quotes "We learned something important about peace today. It's worth searching for." Hawkins Notes Notable Edits from the Original Armored Fleet Dairugger XV episode Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe Vehicle Force episodes